1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque transmission arrangement for a motor vehicle having a drive element and at least one output element that are connected to one another via a transmission and a shift clutch arrangement. The shift clutch arrangement has an actuator that moves a first clutch element axially in the direction of a second clutch element via a displacement element in such a way that a positive connection can be produced between the drive element and the output element. The first clutch element bears via an axial bearing arrangement against the displacement element as seen in the axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Torque transmission arrangements are well known from the prior art and are used in motor vehicles to transmit torques produced by a drive device, such as an internal combustion engine or an electric motor, to an output device, such as the wheels of a motor vehicle. In various applications there is the requirement to interrupt or switch on the power flow. For example, some drive trains have an engine and an activatable electric drive that drives a drive axle as required. Here, the clutch is actuated by an actuator that is arranged on a fixed housing part and is operatively connected to a first clutch element of the shift clutch via a displacement element and an axial bearing. Installation is difficult due to the small installation space and the demands for a low weight. Thus, the known axial bearings for the torque transmission arrangement of the generic type have sliding bearings. However, these axial bearings have the disadvantage that they have a certain air gap in the non-actuated or non-engaged state, with the result that the actuation of the shift clutch is prone to errors. Furthermore, the sliding bearing increases an input of heat into the entire system exists.
The object of the invention is to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages.